jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey
These are the episodes for Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles. The Justice Guardians: Jeffrey, Pikachu, Meowth, Nathan, Mitsuki, Batty Koda, Patch, Mushu, Xion, Shadow, Chance, Sassy, Delilah, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Mei, Gabu, Sam, Max, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, Stuart Little, Margalo, Snowbell, Monty, Blaze, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Kiva, Puss in Boots, Jiji, Zoe Cruger, Buck, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, WALL-E, EVE, Charlie, Itchy, Veemon, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Tom, Jerry, Osmosis Jones, Drix, Sabrina Spellman , Salem the Cat , Collette and Baby Tiragon. Other Heroes: Jaden, Alexis, Berkley, Scamper, Brain, Nails, The Cheshire Cat, Bartok, The Mask, Winged Kuriboh, Jesse Anderson, Mavis, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Sid the Sloth, Diego, Shira, Diego Jr, Tammy, Crash & Eddie, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Thundara Wolf, Granny Sloth, Pooh, Piglet , Tigger, Rabbit , Eeyore , The Shell Louge Squad, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt & Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Zuba, Florrie, Leonette, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Team Adventure, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Loonatics, Team Sonic, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Aqua, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit , Scrooge McDuck, Hewey, Dewey, Louie, Launchpad, Webby, Mrs. Beakley, Duckworth, Bubba the Caveduck, Tootsie the Triceratops, Darkwing Duck , Gosalyn, R2-D2, C-3PO, Lady, Tramp, Scamp , Annette, Danielle, Angel, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Figaro, The Endor Adventure Crew and more. Villains: Malefor, Queen La, Selim Bradley (Pride), Discord, Set the God of Chaos, Queen Chrysalis, The Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, The Crime Empire, Pete, Doomsday, Venom, Makunga, Tai Lung, Gallaxhar, Tighten, Rudy, Scroop, Deadpool, Ashcan, Pete, Cleo, Jessica, Amazonia, Lola and more. LIST OF EPISODES: 'Season 1:' ---- *''One Heck of a Joke'' *''The trouble with Kitty'' *''Back to Hollywood'' *''Xion's day out'' *''Brave at heart'' *''Pretty Punk begins Part 1'' *''Pretty Punk begins Part 2'' *''The day Patch falls in love'' *''Charlie's Pinkie Promise'' *''Where's Xion?'' *''Armada of Revenge Part 1'' *''Armada of Revenge Part 2'' *''Armada of Revenge Part 3'' *''Patch and Collette's date'' *''Cutie Mark Troubles'' *''Beauty vs. Dirty'' *''Princess Zoe and Princess Kiva?!'' *''The Injustice Guardians Part 1'' *''The Injustice Guardians Part 2'' 'Season 2:' *''Bully for Xion'' *''Return of Emperor Fang Part 1'' *''Return of Emperor Fang Part 2'' *''The daughter of Set'' *''Zed and Jewel'' *''Love Conquers All Part 1'' *''Love Conquers All Part 2'' *''Night of the Were-Pony'' *''Xion's second day out'' *''Wedding Duels Part 1'' *''Wedding Duels Part 2'' *''The Puppy from the future'' *''The New Roommate'' *''Attack of the Crime Empire'' *''Annette won't say she's in love'' *''The Origin of Belle'' *''The Swan Princess 1: The Justice Guardians Style'' *''Monsters vs. The Crime Empire'' *''Xion's Christmas Adventure'' *''The Justice Guardians meet Annoying Orange'' *''Double Date'' *''Captain Gutt Strikes Again'' *''Escape from the Rainbow Factory Part 1'' *''Escape from the Rainbow Factory Part 2'' *''Escape from the Rainbow Factory Part 3'' *''Zoe's Promise'' *''The Swan Princess 2: The Justice Guardians Style'' *''The Justice Guardians' Pizza Place Part 1'' *''The Justice Guardians' Pizza Place Part 2'' 'Season 3:' *''Young Love'' *''The Swan Princess 3: The Justice Guardians Style'' *''Trixie's Magic Mystery Show'' *''Meet the Family'' *''Patch's Nightmares Part 1'' *''Patch's Nightmares Part 2'' *''Patch's Nightmares Part 3'' *''Xion's Dragon'' *''Jeffrey and Jaden's Duel'' *''Patch and the Broken Promise'' Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles Songs *''We Are In Love'' *''Bad Guy'' *''Daddy Discord'' *''Magic'' *''My Shiny Teeth and Me'' Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures